board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker vs (4)Metroid Prime 2004
Results Thursday, May 20th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis What's this? A match featuring a Zelda title that doesn't show the Zelda title completely owning the living hell out of its opponent? Even worse are the total votes. Just under 67,000 this late in the contest? Oh, well. Allow me to break from the norm for one moment. This match was the 46th match of the contest, and it wasn't until this match did we get our contest stats. How someone could tell his audience that the stats would be up shortly after the beginning of the contest, then wait until the 46th match of the contest to post them is beyond me. I think that this was completely unfair to the audience of the contest, to be honest. Some people could have been on the leaderboard within the first 45 matches but not have seen themselves because of the stats not being up until this match. For an analogy, imagine a baseball season in which you don't see any stats or records until there were around 44 games left in the season. Pretty asonine, isn't it? Yet CJayC did it to all of us in this contest without any apology whatsoever. He didn't even bother to say 'You know guys, I've been pretty busy with E3, and the stats will be a bit late'. Nothing like that. He just posted the stats and acted like we weren't supposed to be the least bit pissed off that he waited so damned long. I'm a believer that people should either stick to their word or shut up, to be honest. But enough of that. For those that got to see themselves on the leaderboard. For those who did very well in the contest but missed a key match or two that screwed them out of seeing themselves, my deepest apologies. Speaking of people who did well but missed a key match or two, let's go and laugh at Xenobi again. Samus was in three matches within the second round of this contest, and she lost all three of them. Granted they were to Mario 3, LTTP, and Wind Waker, but losses are losses. But thankfully, Samus went down for good in this contest by putting up a fight. After The Wind Waker built a small initial lead in the beginning of this poll, Metroid Prime managed to split the vote pretty evenly until the morning vote gave The Wind Waker an unbeatable lead. But despite the fight that Metroid Prime put up, the bottom line was that Samus was completely out of this contest in the second round, while the Zelda titles were a nice 8-0. The Wind Waker was easily the weak link (that was a pun, dammit) for the Zelda series in this contest. The first three divisions looked like they could be won by Zelda games, but The Wind Waker was clearly in an uphill climb if it wanted to get out of this one alive. Its next match against Starcraft was seemingly easy enough, but what about the winner of FFX/SSBM? If either of those games showed any strength whatsoever in their upcoming matchups, then The Wind Waker looked to be in severe jeopardy of not making it out of the division alive. Another note are the vote totals for this match. The SFF matches in the other divisions managed to still score around the post-layout change average, yet this matchup scored just under 67,000 votes. Why was that? Did people not care as much about these two titles as they did the titles in other SFF matches? Was it the division itself? And if The Wind Waker was weak enough to only draw 67,000 voters to its match, shouldn't the critically acclaimed Metroid Prime have been able to win this match? Either The Wind Waker was underrated, Metroid Prime was overrated, or people could not have cared less about these two games. Know what this means? If SSBM showed any strength at all in its upcoming matchups, it was the favorite to win the division. Of course, this all assumes that The Wind Waker even got past Starcraft in the first place. I held a pre-poll in which Starcraft scored 80% of the board vote. But those polls are always nonsense. No way could The Wind Waker possibly lose to some 7 year old PC Real Time Strategy title.... ....could it? Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches